


Maybe That's Why

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Discord: Hunter's Moon, Established Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, F/F, Fluff, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Pumpkin Picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Maia and Isabelle go pumpkin picking, even though Isabelle doesn't quite understand the appeal at first.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts
Kudos: 1
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Maybe That's Why

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> HM500 - pumpkin
> 
> Why not be autumnal in January?

Maia stifled a giggle in her hand as she watched Isabelle carefully step over her another pumpkin vine that snaked across the ground. Izzy’s tall heels kept sinking into the damp earth of the pumpkin patch as she walked, but she kept going, seemingly unperturbed by the hazardous terrain. It was an attitude that Maia should have been used to; her girlfriend could do the most difficult of tasks in any pair of shoes without mishap. Yet something about her walking through a pumpkin patch, of all places, in her usual sort of shoes made Maia laugh. It was a far cry from the New York City streets that they usually navigated together, even if those had nearly as many potential hazards.

Isabelle’s heel came down again, missing a vine by a hair and leaving another indent in the soil, and Maia couldn’t stop herself from snorting. That was enough to make Isabelle twirl around and face her, sparks in her eyes despite the grin on her lips.

“What’s so funny?” she asked, coming to a stop with one particularly large pumpkin between them and crossing her arms against her chest.

Maia shrugged and brushed past Isabelle, her own sensible shoes not causing any trouble as she navigated over the pumpkins and vines.

“I just thought that a pumpkin patch might be the one place that finally got you into some sneakers or something,” she said with a shrug.

It was Izzy’s turn to laugh, but when Maia glanced back at her, she rolled her eyes and tossed her hair back.

“Maybe, possibly, I didn’t realize there were so many potentials to trip involved in pumpkin picking,” she said as she reached Maia’s side again, knocking their shoulders together as they walked.

A screech filled the air as a pack of children ran past them, chasing each other with their arms out like they were in the midst of a game of tag. Isabelle watched them thoughtfully.

“Why do mundanes enjoy this so much?” she asked, more to herself than to Maia.

Maia shrugged.

“Never thought about it,” she admitted. “It’s just one of those fun fall things that people do, you know? It’s a tradition at this time of year, especially if you have kids or something.”

“Last I checked, we didn’t have any of those, yet here we are.”

She threw her arms out and looked around to emphasize her point.

Maia ignored the comment as she leaned over to inspect a pumpkin that looked promising. It had a few imperfections, like all of the pumpkins in the patch, but it was a good candidate for a jack-o’-lantern.

Her expression must have shifted as she looked at it because Isabelle laughed, a joyous sound that was different from their earlier teasing.

“You’re cute when you get excited like this,” she said softly, reaching out to brush a finger against Maia’s cheek. “Maybe that’s why the mundanes like this.”

Maia rolled her eyes and turned back to the pumpkin.


End file.
